Le culte de l'Atome
by Rackham le Vert
Summary: Little Toe AKA Lil est mercenaire mais à défaut de travail disponible, elle vadrouille dans les terres désolées à la recherche d'objets de valeur.
1. Prologue

_"Création et destruction, la folie de l'Atome._

_Trésor de l'ancien monde; peste du nouveau siècle._

_Dans le désert dévasté de ce que fut Washington jadis, nous luttons pour notre survie : la paix des un, l'éradication des autres. Baignés dans la chaude lueur des radiations, nous changeons physiquement, nous changeons mentalement. S'accrocher à la morale, aux principes ou bien se laisser aller aux instincts primaires, espérant réchapper à la réalité dans laquelle nous vivons. Peuple de fous, de sauvages et de lâches que nous sommes, qui sait lorsque nous perdrons le peu d'humanité qui nous reste, lorsque nous deviendrons des bêtes et plongerons dans l'obscurité. Il n'existe plus de chose telle que la culture du savoir, nous cultivons les armes, nous vivons pour la violence. La démence s'étend sur les terres désolées : le cancer que nous y avons injecté s'est répandu dans le blé que nous mangeons, l'herbe de nos vaches, le lait de nos mères. Chère guerre, le prix est en train d'être payé et la rage n'a pas encore cessé d'être. L'humain détruit l'humain, et tout le reste meurt avec lui."_

Les mots à peine visibles écrits sur l'étiquette d'une boite de conserve se frottent contre les phalanges érodées d'un squelette, assis comme endormi dans une cabane défoncée. Le vent fait onduler les bribes de tissu restant sur les ossements, et l'étiquette s'envole. Son court voyage s'arrête dans les mailles d'une barrière de fer, maculée de sang coagulé. Le texte quitte un mort pour un autre, et une bourrasque le déchire sur des barbelés. Les lambeaux de papier s'enfouissent sous le sable, une histoire s'arrête.


	2. Chapitre 1

Une fumée épaisse commençait à sortir du flingue, Lil souffla sur l'embout pour refroidir l'arme qui se faisait vieille : elle n'allait pas tarder à devoir en trouver une autre.  
>Elle était allongée, là, à écouter la radio tout en comptant les munitions restantes. Les yeux plissés regardant le reflet du soleil sur les quelques balles qu'elle possédait, le son de l'orchestre de saxophones lui résonnait dans les oreilles, et les voix guillerettes et déformées par la diffusion des ondes de qualité plutôt médiocre chantaient sans sembler fatiguer. De temps en temps, un homme totalement barge prenait la parole et racontait des conneries teintées d'un mélange entre un idéalisme désespéré et l'affirmation d'un complot gouvernemental : des conneries donc.<br>Lil appuya ses pieds sur le cadavre ensanglanté d'un raider -en prenant soin de lui enfoncer les talons de ses bottes à un endroit habituellement sensible pour tout homme vivant- et chantonna, avec le musicien d'un autre âge, un air qui passait une énième fois à la radio de ce casse-couilles de Three Dog. Elle jeta un regard rapide à l'endroit où elle se trouvait : un camp de fortune aménagé avec de la tôle rouillée et trouée au beau milieu des terres désolées, les raiders qui l'habitaient jadis n'en auraient, visiblement plus besoin, et à cette pensée elle esquissa un sourire en coin tout en s'appuyant un peu plus sur son cadavre repose-pied. Les raiders étaient une aubaine si on voulait s'en mettre plein les poches : avec toute la dope et la gnôle qu'ils avaient, on pouvait en revendre pour une petite fortune, et par la même occasion remplir sa réserve de stimpaks et de bouteilles d'eau.

" I don't want to set the world on fire, I jut want to start a flame in your heart... "  
>La douce mélodie... juste elle, la radio, et le silence des terres désolées. Sans oublier le jet. Plus de cadavres, plus de mal de dos, finit la solitude, l'ennui et toute cette folie.<br>Le soleil s'était éclipsé derrière les dunes depuis longtemps, le froid et le sifflement de ses oreilles couplé à l'obscurité nocturne la rendit aveugle et sourde quelques secondes. " Putain.." Elle murmura encore quelques insultes à l'encontre des effets secondaires de son trip et chevaucha sa brahmine vers un endroit un peu plus hospitalier ou dormir. La bête était vieille, fatiguée et usée par ses nombreux voyages, mais elle tenait bon : une brave petiote, selon Lil. De la fumée blanche sortait de la bouche de cette dernière : la condensation, mais cela lui donnait envie de cigarette, elle se rongea le bout des doigts un instant à cette pensée. Des lumières au loin se reflétaient dans ses yeux rougis et elle encouragea Brie - la brahmine - à accélérer la cadence.  
>Ses pas lourds et rythmés martelaient le sol asséché des terres désolées, faisant lever de nuages poussière à chaque sabot à terre. La maigre bête était confortable et le rythme de sa foulée agissait comme une berceuse, Lil s'autorisa une courte sieste contre le cuir brulant de l'animal. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les lumières d'une ville apparaissent au loin.<p>

Un tas de débris... Certes bien protégé, mais la ville, aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur ressemblait à une déchèterie, remplie d'objets dont personne ne voulait : un peu comme Gob. Lil avait toujours eu un faible pour les goules, une voix rauque et grave, une voix qui correspondait à la réalité dans laquelle elle vivait, chargée de vérité et de mystère. Et bien que son visage semblait être fait avec du pâté de fangeux plutôt qu'avec de la peau, c'était l'une des seules personnes qu'elle appréciait dans la ville-poubelle.  
>Elle poussa vivement les portes du saloon. La gueule de Moriarty se planta devant la sienne. " Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition? Tu sais, Nova est plus de la première fraicheur, si ça se trouve, tu y prendras gout ! " Elle le regarda et son expression se figea, dans un mélange de haine et de dégout, c'était l'homme le plus écœurant qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir dans toutes les terres désolées, et si elle avait pu se transformer en radscorpion et lui planter son aiguillon là où elle le pensait, il se la ramènerait moins... Lil lui tourna violemment le dos, en direction du bar où une vieille radio en panne se faisait frapper par une goule à l'air familier.<p>

— Tu vas marcher saloperie de machine ?! Je te frapperai sur ce bar jusqu'à ce que tu serves à quelque ch-  
>— Hey, Gob ! Fit-elle, l'interrompant dans son monologue<br>— Lil ! Alors, cette expédition ?  
>Une cliente prit un air choqué et s'empressa de chuchoter à son voisin tout aussi ahuri quelques mots sur le culot de la créature et la dignité humaine. Ignorant les commérages et propos relativement racistes, la mercenaire poursuivit.<br>— J'ai récolté pas mal de babioles, une bonne pêche je dirais... Whisky ?  
>— Ça fera 5 capsules pour toi.<p>

Tandis que le barman faisait couler la boisson irradiée dans un verre à la propreté douteuse, Nova, monta nonchalamment à l'étage avec un homme à l'accoutrement bizarre. Il ressemblait à un prêtre de l'atome, ces fous qui vénèrent tout ce qui touche au nucléaire. Cependant -et même si elle ne l'avait aperçue que très brièvement- ses yeux affichaient une détermination étrange et effrayante. Ses pas se firent entendre pendant quelques instants puis s'évanouirent une fois qu'il eut atteint le lit.  
>Un grincement régulier commença à se faire entendre et certaines personnes firent racler leurs gorges.<p>

— En même temps, le mec peut pas se dévouer à une pauv' bombe toute sa vie : il faut bien faire plaisir au p'tit bonhomme.  
>Leo Stahl venait de passer la porte d'entrée et pointait sa braguette de ses deux index. Il avait l'air d'être en train de planer à cinque mille lieues, il était difficile de s'imaginer comment il pouvait se payer ses tickets pour stone-ville avec sa maigre paye d'agent d'entretien de l'usine de traitement d'eau.<br>— Le bonhomme doit se sentir très triste dans ce cas, Stahl. Dit Lil, entre deux gorgées. Gob se contenta d'afficher un sourire alors que des rires étouffés jaillirent d'un peu partout. Incapable de répliquer, son sens de la repartie annihilé par les substances qu'il avait absorbées, Leo alla s'assoir à côté de la mercenaire en la fusillant du regard. Son ton insolent se mua en un chuchotement maladroit.  
>— Alors, t'en a... rapporté ?<br>— Je sais que tu es fauché, alors tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre la réponse. Elle leva sa main, signalant que son verre vide avait besoin d'être rempli de nouveau. Leo s'affala sur son siège en grognant, au même moment un cri féminin vite étouffé se fit entendre à l'étage.  
>— Au moins, il y a quelqu'un qui prend son pied en haut ! Il mit sa tête entre ses coudes et soupira.<p>

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Quelqu'un martela le sol de l'étage... Enfin "quelqu'un" serait vite-dit : cette chose était sortie des escaliers comme une bête sauvage. La bouche grande ouverte laissant apparaitre ses gencives écarlates et les yeux écarquillés, injectés de sang, le prêtre ou ce qui semblait l'être s'avançait lentement vers les clients du saloon. Des touffes de poils semblaient s'échapper par paquets des pores de sa peau, qui elle, paraissait beaucoup plus sombre que lorsqu'il était entré. La bête s'élança vers l'un des pochtrons, le renifla brièvement tout en le fixant, saisit son bras et... l'arracha. Il avait déchiré le membre comme s'il s'agissait d'une aile de mouche, d'une facilité effrayante. Le morceau de chair vola et alla s'écraser contre un mur d'un bruit sinistre, du sang continuait d'en sortir.  
>Une vague de panique s'éleva et des hurlements simultanés surgirent : la sortie se fit assaillir mais le prêtre se mit à hurler d'une voix étonnamment humaine et compréhensible.<p>

— Une nouvelle ère approche ! Enfants de l'Atome, la renaissance est proche ! Il s'époumona. Craignez l'Élection, car seuls ceux qui en sont dignes accèderont au nouveau monde ! Recouvert de sang, on pouvait lire la folie dans ses yeux et sa conviction ressortait de la fermeté de sa voix.  
>— Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi cliché, t'es un putain de taré, toi ! Lil s'était levée, un goutte de sueur dévala sa tempe, sa mâchoire puis son cou avant de disparaitre sous une de ses clavicules. Son pistolet était braqué sur le meurtrier mais son regard hargneux trahissait une peur féroce.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre du Culte de l'Atome, <em>

_n'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre opinion sur cette fanfiction, j'accueille à bras ouverts toutes les critiques et conseils !_

_- Rackham le vert_


End file.
